The new planet
by Pershing33
Summary: Declaimer: I don't own star wars it all rightfully belongs to George Lucas. hello everyone this my first story so be patient. Please leave reviews and tell me if I do anything wrong. Give me new ideas and I might put them into the story. Ok lets get to the story enjoy.


Chapter 1: The new planet

Anakin's POV

Morning Master said a voice from the door entering to my quarters. Good morning snips what are you doing up this early in the morning, I said in a raspy voice. I couldn't sleep last night I think I had a vision or a dream I'm not for sure it was cloudy. Do you know what happened in your vision Ahsoka, it – it's something I don't want to talk about I'm still a little shaken. Ok we can talk about this later after breakfast.

Are you sure you're ok Ahsoka I know you're shaken but you seem a little too shaken about this vision I've never seen anyone this disturbed by a vision. Ahsoka didn't answer me I figured I've said enough to her for now. As I sat down to eat breakfast, I heard general being called repeatedly in the distance I looked up to see rex sprinting down the hallway. Sir General Yoda requires both of your presence immediately. Ok come on snips Yoda requires our presences now. As we are walking to the council room Ahsoka mumbled something I'm not sure what she said but I decided not to ask. As we entered the council room Yoda and obiwan and master PLO were trying to figure something out that was being displayed on the hologram but they were blocking what it was. As we entered the room they turned their attention from the hologram to me and Ahsoka to brief us of our mission. A few moments later we were dismissed to our quarters. As Ahsoka and I walked back to our quarters I decided to ask Ahsoka if she was willing to explain what she had seen in her vision. Hey Ahsoka are you feeling better, yes master but the vision was clouded all I saw was violence and darkness every were, did you since any evil, yes it was most present in my vision, was a sith there, no this evil was darker than any sith we went up against, so there isn't any sith there, no, well that's strange do you know what the planet looked like, It looked a lot like naboo but there wasn't any different species other than human and native animals. Well we better go get rex and tell him of our current mission.

Later

Hey Rex come over for a minute please I need to inform you of our new mission, yes sir what is our mission, Were heading to a new galaxy called the milky way to this unknown planet that, sorry to interrupt sir but why are we going to an unknown location, I don't know why Rex but orders are orders hopefully they'll inform us on our trip to this planet oh and get the troops ready for departure, yes sir, Master?, yes snip's, Do you need any help with the cargo, No thank you snip's go ahead and get some rest it's going to be a long trip, Yes master.

Ahsoka's POV

As I'm asleep I have another vision but this one was less cloudy and I could see that I was on a beach head over looking an ocean then all of the sudden I hear explosions in the distance then I see dirt clouds rise and men yelling in this language that I couldn't understand but I tried my best to memorize what they were saying so I could tell c-3peo. Machen sie sich bereit hat die invasion begonnen, ankommende artillerie in den bunker erhalten. After the yelling and explosions had stopped I looked over to the direction to what caused these explosions as I look into the fogy sea I could see floating craft heading towards the beach and when they finally reached the beach then these doors or platforms dropped into the water then I heard a small explosion then I woke up in a cold sweat. Then I see Anakin walk in seeing that I was awake, hey snips your finally awake, what do mean finally how long was I asleep, you were asleep for a day or so, oh great I thought to myself, is everything ok snips you seem uneasy did you have another vision, I nodded my head at him, tell me what you seen in your vision this time snips, well I was on a beach head then heard explosions and clouds of dirt rise and men shouting in this language I couldn't understand then I see amphibious craft and then they drop a platform then I heard small explosions then that was I, were they blasters of any kind, no I think that they have primitive technology oh and were is c-3peo I need to talk to him, why do you need to talk to 3peo, because I think I memorized what the men were saying, ok (a few moments later c-3peo entered the room) hey 3peo can you translate these words for me, sure miss Ahsoka, Machen sie sich bereit hat die invasion begonnen, c-3peo took few moments to figure the language, these words are Germanic for get ready the invasion has begun, I paused for a moment and look at Anakin who was puzzled, did the landing craft look separatist, no there was no CIS presence in my vision, are you sure about that Ahsoka, yes master I'm sure of it,

Anakin's POV

After a few more days of hyperspace we've arrived at our destination me and Ahsoka ran to the bridge to see the new planet. It's beautiful, yes it sure is. We starred at the planet in aw its beautiful Ahsoka said standing next to me. It sure is let's head down to the hanger and get ready to go and investigate it. Our destination is near the center of this continent that looks like it has boot at the bottom of it. As we neared our destination lights came on at the bottom and focused on our craft started shooting explosives at us (flak) one of our landing craft was shot down sir. Ok get us out of here now, yes sir. Just as began to take off an explosive shell exploded next the ship and knocked out the pilot and plummeted towards the ground when we crashed I hit my head against the side of the ship and was knocked unconscious for a few long moments In a fogy gaze awoke slowly and badly weakened to see lying in front to see this figure not in clone armor but in a primitive uniform with his pant tucked in his boots. Looking at Ahsoka he picked her up and carried her away I tried to stop her but one the other men or soldiers hit me in the head I awoke the next morning In the same spot from last night forgetting about Ahsoka and looked to see rex almost dead from blood lose I went and grabbed him and carried him to an opening and called for a transport as the transport was on its way heard a vehicles engine roar and looked over to see the vehicle stop and men shout in this language similar to what Ahsoka was talking about earlier. They finally stopped yelling the all the sudden they started shooting but they weren't blasters I tried to block them but I couldn't see them so I dove into a trench with Rex Barley alive. Finally when the transport arrived and shot at the vehicle that finally drove away and we were picked up and went back to the cruiser.

Ahsoka's POV

I woke up in this cell it is damp and humid as I got up a man in a grey uniform walked in the front of the metal door and asked if I spoke English. I assumed that's what galactic standard was on this planet so I nodded. He seemed to not care that was not of his species which hit me as odd but I didn't make an issue of it. Then he signaled for one of his comrades over and he spoke. What is that you are doing here, what you mean, what is your mission here, we came to establish an agreement with this planet, there is many countries on this planet you need to be specific, I guess this one then, ok then Edward entsperren der tur, guard turned and open the door. As he opened the door I forced pushed them both and ran out as I exited the hall way full of cells as I exited the hallway a guard pointed his gun at me I forced pushed him and kept going the I ran into this large and found my lightsabers I grabbed them and proceeded to run ran up some stairs and open a door as I opened the door I was blinded by light as it cleared I saw what must've been thousands of tents and soldiers as I stood shocked then I heard someone behind me I turned and saw the two men from earlier I began to run again but he stopped me, let me go you… hey calm down let me talk to you, no, why, because you attacked me and my friends, that wasn't us that was the enemy, what enemy, the allies, they shot you down, where is my friends! We tried to bring them but we were attacked by the allies we tried to bring them to but the allies killed them before we could get to them. I stood silent I couldn't sense him lying then I started to get enraged and saddened tears welded up in my eyes and I began to cry I looked up and all the things around me began to fade to black.

Thank you so much for reading this I thought this was a good place to stop so I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review until next time bye.


End file.
